The embodiments herein relate generally to ballistic defense shields used in a variety of applications by security, law enforcement or military personnel, or the like.
Ballistic shields are used by security, law enforcement and/or military personnel when responding to active shooters, intruders and/or aggressors. These ballistic shields protect the user by minimizing exposure of body parts to oncoming projectiles such as bullets, grenades, or the like. There exist a variety of ballistic defense shields such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,276,498 and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2014/0238225. However, these defense shields are assembled and/or transported by hand, and therefore do not comprise the strength and/or weight of materials necessary to provide protection from heavy firearms. Alternatively, there exist heavy duty defense shields mounted on all-terrain tires. However, these defense shields are disadvantageous because they expose the tires to oncoming projectiles and provide limited protection. This renders the user vulnerable to attacks. Specifically, oncoming projectiles can deflect off the ground and under the tire axle of the shield, thereby permitting one or more projectiles to strike the user behind the shield.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a mobile ballistic defense shield with enhanced user protection, which addresses the limitations of the prior art.